


Dawn of Aquarius: Illustrated

by nastally



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cuddling, I didn't want these to get lost in the depths of tumblr forever, M/M, Nudity, Post-Coital Bliss, dawn of aquarius, fanart for my fanfic, illustrated scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: Some sketches of scenes from my Froger epic, Dawn of Aquarius.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	Dawn of Aquarius: Illustrated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dawn of Aquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372263) by [nastally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally). 



> I've posted all of these on Tumblr before (although I've coloured some in since), but Tumblr is annoyingly unsearchable, and so I decided to create a collection here and add to it as and when I feel like drawing.

**Chapter 32**   
_Roger's breath tickled the crook of his neck as the younger man leaned in closer, brushing his hair away. Freddie leaned his head to the side, not entirely sure whether he was trying to pull away or expose his neck when Roger's lips brushed his skin. Tenderly, cautiously._

_"Can I help take your mind off things for a bit?" he murmured close to his ear._

_"Rog..." Freddie started, meaning to protest. He wasn't in the mood. He was too tired, too distracted, too anxious._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185412286@N08/49698898622/)

**Chapter 49**   
_"Are you still sad?" Freddie asked, voice barely more than a whisper._

_Roger also sat up, folding his arms atop his knees loosely._

_"No," he replied, and squinted into the blackness in the distance, where the sky met the sea, before he slowly lowered his head onto Freddie's shoulder. "Let's be sad another day."_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185412286@N08/49698898752/in/photostream/)

**Chapter 52**   
_The younger man wrapped himself around him in earnest then, arms, legs and all. "Mine," he murmured, "Forever."_

_"Forever," Freddie agreed, holding on as though he never meant to let go again, and just this once, he let himself believe it, too._

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185412286@N08/49698416802/in/photostream/)


End file.
